A Spoiled Nut
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: A look into the life of a twisted cheer captain prior to Game 1. Another MD&T short story. Readers must read up to chapter 12 to understand what's going on. Rated T due to language and an alcohol reference.
1. Chapter 1

**This MD&T short story revolves around the events of Chapter 12-14, or from the Game 1 pep-rally to when the cheerleaders get onto the road to Batesville, so be sure to read up to that point before reading this fanfic. **

**Disclaimers:**

Once again I don't own Veruca Salt or Henry Salt or Angina Salt or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Both the book and these characters are created and owned by Roald Dahl. 

**I also do not own Kim, Bonnie, Tara, Camille or any other Kim Possible character mentioned in this story story. Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle have created these characters and Disney owns all the rights to the KP show.**

**I also do not own London Tipton of the Suite Life. It is also owned by Disney.**

**This fanfic will be rated PG-13 for some strong language, a mention of a sensual scene, and a brief alcohol reference.**

Setting: Veruca Salt's mansion (her bedroom)

Time: 6:15am

As the Friday morning sun penetrated its rays through the windows of her bedroom, a young 17-year old woman with dusty blonde dye streaked all over her brown-caramel hair rubbed open her eyes. The young woman crawled out of bed. She yawned and stretched out her body before clapping her hands together. In an instant, an armada of butlers, maids, and servants bowed to her and catered to her every need. This was the life of the most spoiled, bratty Middleton Mad Dog cheerleader that the world has ever seen. This was the life of Veruca Salt, the heiress to the Salt Peanut Corporation, the largest peanut-packing corporation in the South.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mr. Henry Salt once owned 29 factories across eight southern states, including his primary factory in Laurel, Mississippi, which was a good 20 miles north of the peaceful Middleton suburbs that are a part of Hattiesburg. Veruca first began her shopping spree at the very young age of eight with her new friend, Camille Leon. At first, it was an innocent time back then. Mr. Salt, himself, earned around $2 million a year as the primary CEO of the facilities. Around twice every year, the Salts would take their daughter and Camille to places like London or Paris for the latest fashions and accessories.

Then, when she reached the age of ten, the rotten snake's core inside Veruca began to eat away at her. She literally wanted it all. She wanted to own anything that was of excessive value. In turn, it started to take its' toll on the family business. The Salt Peanut Corp. wasn't making as many peanuts as it used to. That, and due to inefficient management, Mr. Salt had to close down about a third of his factories and cut his salary in half to $1 million a year. It didn't help much though, for while Veruca was continuously shopping with Camille and, sometimes, London Tipton, a debt began to pile up against the Salt family. To make matters even worse, the Salt parents completely ignored the growing amount that they owned to their debtors.

Her parents couldn't do anything to stop their hellspawn daughter from going on one too many shopping sprees, for Mrs. Angina Salt and Henry knew the hard way what would happen if they even tried to discipline Veruca. On that one occassion, Veruca bitch-slapped her mother eight times, forced her father to dress up in a dog suit and whine and threw a toy chew bone at him. Out of her evil cackling laughter that spawned from her crooked teeth, Veruca then forced Angina and her husband in the dog suit to kiss their daughter's hands and feet in submission and in defeat. They barely even spoken a word against their daughter since that time.

Around the age of 12, Veruca then discovered a certain hotel heiress who she could simply adore and worship. Then, she realized that this heiress also made tapes of herself doing naughty stuff. Veruca watched those tapes on the Internet, over and over and over again. From that point forward, she decorated her room, from the ceiling to the floor with glitzy posters, explicit photos, fragrances, perfumes, anything she can find on this heiress. She even watched the heiress' reality TV shows with Camille on a neverending basis. This caused Veruca to go on even more shopping sprees, sometimes internationally. As the hotel heiress continued to make headlines with her sexual exploits and outlandish behaviors, so did Veruca. In fact, Veruca dedicated one area to her room. It was a three-level bookshelf that had images of the heiress, plus all the most expensive stuff that Veruca bought with the hotel heiress' likeliness on it. Every day, she prostrated and worshipped before it, believing that the heiress was a god. This caused her to be kicked out of the regular Baptist chuch that they went to. Veruca was banned for life from FBC of Hattiesburg, thereby, depriving her already-rotten moral qualities even more.

This caused her, Camille and London to be at odds against the "dirt-eaters" of the town: Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller, Tara Queen, and the rest of the Mad Dog cheer squad. Ever since then, there had been steep divisions within the squad because of the decisions Veruca made. From the treacherous cheer pyramids in which the more frail cheerleaders would be at the bottom and the stronger cheerleaders at the top to the more recent degradation of the school mascot, Veruca had made a Mad Dog cheerleaders' life a living hell, especially towards Kim and Bonnie.

Since that time of becoming the cheer captain, Veruca utilized the heiress' sexual exploits and transformed her mansion, her very own home, into a brothel. The most common customers of the crowd were a few of the Mad Dog football players. She did the sickening things that the heiress taught her on the football players. It drained the family's finances faster than ever before. Yet, again, her parents didn't take notice of this. This continued to last for two years.

One late night, Veruca jimmied the Salt's liquor cabinet and grabbed the strongest alcoholic beverage that there is and consumed it whole. Then she grabbed the keys and went into her Ferrari. She errantly traveled down Highway 49 and went 79 in a 60 mph zone while waving her middle finger in the air to the car behind her. She was shouting out a stream of curses, under the influence, "I'm Number One!!! I am the damn cheer captain and I can do whatever the hell I want. No one can stop me. Y'all can eat your own shit and die for all I care. BITCH!!!" What she didn't realize that the car behind her was a Mississippi Highway Patrol Car.

The patrolman told her to show her driver's license. Yet, once he smelled that exotic liquor on Veruca's breath, the intoxicated deb knew that she was in trouble.

It didn't help either that she slurred her speech and started to disrespect a MHP trooper.

"Ooooohhh, shiny" the deb said as her speech continuted to slurr when she stared at his badge. "Where did ya get that damn badge from? The shitty dump?!?!?!"

The officer quickly brought out his handcuffs and cuffed Veruca on the spot. She was arrested for underage drinking and DUI, enough to send her away to Juvenille Hall for two months.

After she was read her rights, Veruca quickly cursed out her arresting officer. "I order you to take these damn cuffs off of me!!! YOU STUPID JACKASS!!! YOU WILL HEAR FROM MY ARMY OF LAWYERS!!!!!"

She was put into the state trooper's car, cursing out against God, Jesus, and Heaven and crying out loud for her mother.

The legal expenses even further drained the Salt's income, especially after they lost the case and Veruca was found guilty for her antics.

The embattled deb was cuffed, booked, uniformed, and taken into her 10x8 cell in Juvie Hall. Her cell had the usual condiments of a jail cell: a bunk bed with a rail-thinned mattress, a sink, a toilet, a mirror, and a garbage can. Outside the barred windows and outside the grey walls and razor-sharp barbed wire stood the passing of cars of Highway 49. Veruca, now in the common orange prison uniform, sat on her bunk, staring at the only possession she had: a photo of Kim, Bonnie, and Tara taken together. Veruca immediately crumpled it up and threw it into the garbage can. She vowed her revenge against her primary scapegoat: Kim. That night, she rested her dusty-blonde dyed hair onto the hard-prison-issue pillow and pulled the sheets up to her. The imprisoned captain dreamed of the day that she would take out revenge on Kim and her allies.

Even though Kim, Bonnie, Tara and the other Mad Dog cheerleaders were relieved that Veruca was sent to juvie for two months. They hoped and prayed that she had learned her lesson. Unfortunately for them, she didn't when she served her time.

Her exploits of the heiress and her shopping sprees continued to get worse. Mr. Salt was now down to seven plants in just two states. While Veruca's shopping sprees continued unabated, the elder Salt's income dropped to just $500,000 and the debt piled up to almost $1.5 million dollars. Henry thought that it was bad management and competition that ruined his company, not his daughter's spending habits. He also made his other fortune, millions of dollars to be precise, from the stock market. It usually helped negate Veruca's shopaholic lifestyle. Once the bad economy hit and that the stock market was cut in half, the Salt family lost quite a bit of their money in it.

Due to the bad economy, Henry was force to consolidate all of the remaining 3,000 workers at the two lone plants in Laurel and in Hattiesburg. He also had five butlers, 15 servants and seven maids that served the entire Salt family, mostly to Veruca, and catered to their every single need. By Monday, the day of Game 2, almost all those maids, servants, and people that worked around the Salt mansion will be unemployed. This meant, whether she liked it or not, Veruca was going to have to take care of a majority of the housework.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unaware of the imminent financial collapse of her own family, she thought that this Friday would be the perfect day to, once again, grab the attention spotlight of the Mad Dog cheer squad solely on her.

Veruca immediately snapped her fingers at one of the servants. "Servant 11!" A servant with the number 11 embroided on her outfit prostrated before Veruca. "O blessed Veruca, what can I do for you?" Servant 11 said as she bowed face-down on the floor to the demented captain.

"Open the closet doors for me! I want to get my cheer uniform ready for tonight's game!" Veruca demanded of her servant.

Servant 11 quickly beat on her chest and bowed. Servant 11 opened the doors to a very large and spacious closet. Veruca and Servant 11 walked into the closet. In that closet were the latest mini-skirts and microskirts available. There were also pumps, boots, and high-heels as far away as Italy. She threw away millions of dollars of the Salts' own money for all of this fashion that would make her look like nothing more than a common slut, several times over. And, in the very rear end of the closet, stood two cheer uniforms. There was the usual purple Mad Dog cheer uniform reserved for the home games and the gold cheer uniform that was reserved for the away games. Both were kept in excellent condition, from the hair bow right down to the white shoes. She especially kept pride of her status symbol: a patch on both of her cheer skirts with the letter C on it, denoting that she was the captain of the cheer squad and on top of the food chain. She then snapped her fingers twice.

"Servant 5! Servant 13! Come here!" Two servants, embroided with the number 5 and number 13 on their outfits, prostrated and gave their favors to Veruca before she ordered them to stand up.

"Dress me in the gold cheer uniform! And I don't want any damn wrinkles on it! I want it to be perfect!" Veruca demanded of her three servants present before her.

The three servants beat their chests and bowed halfway down before starting to strip her of her pajamas and outfit her in the away Mad Dog cheer uniform. From the red-gold-purple bow to the white athletic shoes, Veruca was outfitted in the Mad Dog cheer uniform exactly as she wanted it to be. She then clapped her hands and ordered her five butlers to her personal 24-karat golden throne that she always used to carry herself around in.

Four of her butlers immediately grabbed each end of the golden throne. The fifth butler, who weighed around 275 pounds, carried the spoiled cheer captain's frail 89-pound body and put her onto her golden throne.

She then clapped her hands and gestured to the servants of her personal purple royal rug, like a queen who would be paraded around, looking down on her royal subjects.

"Servants, unfurl that royal rug onto the staircase! I want to make my grand entrance so that my parents would bow and prostrate before me!" Veruca barked at her servants.

Some of her 15 servants, having hearts of stone, genuflected and praised Veruca as they grabbed her personal purple Persian rug that cost around $170,000. They laid it across the main staircase as the butlers raised the golden throne in place. The four butlers carrying Veruca guided her down on her throne on the steps very carefully so that they wouldn't injure their frail queen. Two maids were behind the golden throne, carrying palm branches and waving it on opposite sides to show their undying loyalty to the deb.

"All hail the Cheer Captain Queen! All hail the Cheer Captain Queen!" the horde of butlers, maids, and servants chanted endlessly in a drone of voice. It reverberated across the Salts' great room into the large and lavish dining room, where Henry and Angina were having their breakfast together.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm here" Veruca called out as she entered into the kitchen. She gave a cut-throating gesture to order her maids and servants to be silenced.

Henry and Angina went up to their daughter. They bowed and knelt before her as well and kissed her hands and feet.

This was a common day over at the Salt household.


	2. A False Sense of Security

The two Salt parents continued to bow to their hellspawned daughter.

"Oh, Veruca, we are not worthy of you! If I can get you anything you want, what would it be today? Jewelry? I can buy the whole store and rename it in your honor." Mr. Salt said as he continued to kiss his own daughter's feet.

"Just say the word and we shall bring it to you!" Angina replied as she did homage to her

"Hmmm," Veruca responded as she stroked her chin, "not right now, Daddy. Maybe later, you can buy me a jewelry store and put my name on it. Right now, I have a game to go to!" Once again, she clapped her hands. "Servant 12, bring me my breakfast on a silver platter." A servant with the number 12 sewed onto her maid outfit bowed to her and immediately brought her breakfast on a silver platter. As she opened the lid to the platter, it was simply just a handful of grapes, a peach, and a banana for she was anorexic. Her parents were eating exotic sausages and bacon imported from Europe.

When Veruca finished up her light breakfast she snapped her fingers and her butlers immediately hoisted up the golden throne. The lumbering fifth butler carried her back up into the air and the procession of Veruca continued up the stairs before heading back to her room at the very end of the long hallway.

Now outfitted in her cheer uniform, Veruca stepped down from her throne. She looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. It was now 7:10. She took five minutes out to do her usual prostration and worshipping of the shrine that she made for the hotel heiress. In her "prayers", Veruca vowed to herself that every single Mad Dog cheerleader would bow before her, including Kim.

She immediately ordered one of her butlers to call for her three personal chauffeurs. She grabbed her usual backpack filled up with textbooks and her suitcase filled with outfits that would make any man turn all of his attention to Veruca. She also packed up the DVDs of "My Bratty and Spoiled 16th Birthday" with her, hoping to make converts to the heiress "religion".

"Chauffeurs!" Veruca barked out orders as the three chauffeurs appeared before her and genuflected to her. "Carry me to my personal limousine!" The three chauffeurs and one of the butlers hoised the golden throne in the air once again and the lumbering butler put her body on the throne. All the other servants and maids bowed and prostrated before her. They carried her out from her room and down the elegant steps. They approached a very large elevator down below the staircase. One of the chauffeurs pushed the button and the elevator came open. After a few brief moments, they came to a large garage filled with exotic and antique cars as far away as Europe, the likes of which no other person has seen before. In the center of the garage stood Veruca's personal limo. She picked the purple color for it represented royalty in the old times but had tinges of gold on them. One of the chauffeurs opened the backseat door for his master while the two other chauffeurs took the front seat. The stretch limo was comfortable enough to seat seven people. The interior of Veruca's limo was decorated unlike any other limousine in the world. The ceiling was hand-painted with a mural of Veruca walking elegantly in a queen's white gown in a comfortable garden while her servants and maids bowed before her. It cost Veruca around $300,000. Then, it had a TV and a wine cooler attached to it. But the main feature in that limo that defined Veruca were the autographed images of that heiress that cost $40,000. The horrible music of the heiress that would make nails on a chalkboard seemed more enjoyable played on a continuous loop through the limo's speakers.

Veruca didn't even bother to put on her seatbelt as her personal stretch limo traveled from the affulent west part of town to Middleton High School.

At 7:30, the spoiled captain arrived at Middleton High. Her third chauffeur unlocked the doors and opened the backseat door. Veruca immediately stepped out from the limo. From the ground that she was standing on, she could hear all of the commotion going on within the Middleton High Gymnasium.

She was underneath a false sense of security that every person present in that gym was chanting out her name in support of her.

She got an unexpected surprise.


	3. Let the Silent Revolution Begin

As Veruca stepped foot into the gym, she headed downstairs where the other 22 Mad Dog cheerleaders were at. They were all in the cheerleaders' dressing room. Her good friends, Camille and London, were already present. Then, Veruca's glassy stare turned towards a certain cheerleader with red hair and emerald-jade eyes.

_Kim Possible, that bitch thinks that she has it all so perfect, _Veruca said to herself. _I cannot allow her to upstage me during the pep rally. _She remained completely oblivious to the fact that she hasn't practiced cheer moves herself for the last two weeks. Kim, meanwhile, honed in on her cheer skills in order to fight against Drakken and Shego.

She barked at the rest of the Mad Dog cheer squad. "Cheerleaders, I want to see 110% from each and every single one of you. This means that I do not want to see any single screwups." Her snake-eyed stare turned all of its full attention, once again, to Kim. "Is that understood?"

The other Mad Dog cheerleaders sighed in response, "Yes, Captain."

Veruca gave a simple shake of her head to acknowledge that fact that she was solely the leader of all the cheerleaders. At the same time, though, a paranoia swept over her that Kim and the other cheerleaders were threatening to plan a coup against her. She didn't exhibit this behavior ... yet.

Mrs. Anne Jackson knocked on the door to the dressing room. "You're on girls, in 5 minutes!" the head cheer coach barked out. As she walked away, she knew that Veruca's grip over the cheerleaders was beginning to tighten. _I have to do something quick to save my squad. Veruca's like a mini-dictator. She wants to see everything her way and, with that attitude, she has dragged down our cheer squad for years. Change is going to come sooner than you think, Veruca. _She turned her head towards the spoiled captain, and then walked away.

All the 22 Mad Dog cheerleaders immediately grabbed their golden pom-poms. The Mad Dog Mascot, the bland version introduced by Veruca a year ago, followed behind them. Once the Middleton High marching band struck up the music, they took to their places. They could hear the Mad Dog football players conversing along behind them. The cheerleaders were all pumped up, but at the same time, they all had a sense of fear inside them. They had a sense of dread against Veruca. Any opposition against her would not survive for long. Eight Mad Dog cheerleaders stood on each side as they raised up their golden pom-poms in the air, including Veruca herself. Three of the other Mad Dog cheerleaders held a banner with the Middleton Mad Dog logo on it. The players broke through the banner and the fight song ignited the crowd of 1500 students, faculty, and others present. As the players made their entrance, the Mad Dog cheerleaders performed their usual tumbles. Veruca did her usual perfect backflips and she gained some applause. But what stunned her was that Kim's tumbles was getting the most applause. This infuriated Veruca because it was supposed to be her spotlight alone.

As the pep rally continued on, the Mad Dog cheer squad went through their usual assortment of tumbles, cheers and handstands. Veruca still had her cheerleading moves but stumbled on a few. Kim, though, continued to get the largest applause from the crowd. Even Bonnie Rockwaller was getting a lot of applause as well.

When the pep rally came to an end and the crowds dispersed, Veruca couldn't believe this. Two "dirt-eating" cheerleaders were getting the spotlight while the captain, supposedly on the top of the Middleton High food chain, was completely ignored. It felt like that a silent revolution was being planned against her.

She was completely seething in anger, but then noticed the DVD's of "My Bratty and Spoiled 16th Birthday".

An evil idea popped into her mind.


	4. Spoiled Torture

As the four cheer buses appeared in the parking lot, Veruca was still barking orders around to the Mad Dog cheerleaders. From the storing of the pom-poms in the bags to the banners in the back of the cheer vans, Veruca was always on top of things. She yelled at Kim as well when she was having her harmonica duet with Ron.

Mrs. Katie Johnson then motioned to Veruca and the rest of the squad. She was going to announce the busing arrangements for the 23 cheerleaders.

Kim was crossing her fingers. She absolutely did not want to be in the same bus with Veruca. _Please don't pair me with Veruca! Please don't pair me with Veruca!_

"Alright, girls! I have a list here that would determine who sits with whom in the cheer buses! For the first bus, with me, will be the following cheerleaders, Veruca Salt, Jessica Tannen, Tara Queen .... "

Tara was absolutely shocked and cursed in her thoughts. _Damn!! There's no telling what plans that Veruca has in store for me!_

As it turns out, Kim would be on the second bus. She was very lucky that she wasn't going to be paired with a demented and paranoid cheer captain.

Veruca, now that one of Kim's primary friends was in the same van as her, decided that Tara should be the target of her "My Bratty and Spoiled 16th Birthday" DVD plan. She planned to convert Tara over to the heiress' religion because she looked so weak-willed.

So, the buses rolled on out of Middleton High. As soon as the first bus pulled out of the parking lot, Veruca immediately took out the DVD's and put the first disk into the van's entertainment system. She chuckled slyly to herself, for this was the uncut director's edition of it with the endless use of the f-word and a whole slew of immoral activities that resided within the DVD.

The first disturbing image that came to poor Tara's mind was a 17-year old slapping her mother across the face three times for not buying her a $2,000 designer bag.

_"Mommy, I want a f---- designer bag!! NOW!!!!!!!!"_

"But, honey, you have six designer bags!" 

_"They all suck! I WANT MY $2,000 DESIGNER BAG, YOU INSIGNIFICANT BITCH!!!" (slaps mother across the face again) _

_"Honey, why don't you share them with your younger sister?"_

"My younger sister is nothing more than a slut! And you are a slut AS WELL!!" (spits mother in the face)

_"All right!! I give in!! You can buy the $2000 handbag!" (mother gives spoiled child the credit cards)_

Tara and the other cheerleaders in Bus One were forced to endure four hours of looking at skimpy outfits that would even shock Tara's mother to death, the constant abuse and degradation of their parents in terms of authority, the lavish and sinful lifestyles of these brats that many would find offensive, and the endless use of the f-word for the brats to get whatever they please.

The other cheerleaders were either not interested, asleep, or had earplugs to block out the sound, but not Tara. She squirmed in her seat and closed her eyes. She absolutely DID NOT want this lifestyle to be imposed upon her.

Veruca gave a small sneer to herself, thinking that Tara's will was broken. So, when the buses finally arrived at Batesville, the spoiled deb dug into her purse for the autographed photo of the heiress that had her signature, London's and Camille's on it. Tara got out of the van, still a little bit dizzy and tired, but otherwise felt fine.

Veruca immediately shoved the picture right in Tara's face.

"Tara," Veruca said in the nicest tone of voice to the blonde cheerleader in quite a while, "I can be your friend if you will appreciate the heiress and her works."

Tara looked at Veruca in the face. "Veruca, you have tortured, abused, and tormented this squad long enough!! I will NEVER appreciate nor even look at an image of the heiress!! So you can kiss a possible friendship with me GOODBYE!! I am sticking with Kim and that's final!" As she finished her rant, she crumpled up the picture and threw it back in her face.

Veruca seethed with anger as she uncrumpled her most prized possession and put it back in her purse.

_Dammit! My chance to convert Tara to the heiress failed! Hmmmm, looks like two can play at that game! For ruining my prized possession, I'll decide to hurt one of your little friends. _She looked at the two irregular fingernails that she was born with. The nails were about as sharp as razor barbed wire.

Veruca then gave a brief glimpse at Kim talking with Bonnie.

This gave her an idea, probably the sickest idea that she had in mind yet.


End file.
